Grimme Maxtron 620 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Grimme Maxtron 620 is a combination Sugar Beet Haulm Topper and Harvester available in Farming Simulator 15. It performs both actions simultaneously, significantly reducing work times. It is also the only self-propelled Beet-working device in the game. Overview The Maxtron 620 is a self-propelled Sugar Beet Harvester that is also capable of cutting the haulms off ripe Sugar Beets. By performing both tasks simultaneously as it drives on the field, it can significantly reduce the amount of time and work required to extract Sugar Beets from the ground. It is extremely expensive, but can pay for itself very rapidly, due to the high profitability of Sugar Beet farming. The Maxtron 620 is a steerable vehicle, requiring no vehicle to tow it. It also has no hitches of its own, so it cannot tow any other vehicle around. The front of the machine consists of a pair of devices, one behind the other: A Haulm Topper at the front, which will cut the haulms off ripe Sugar Beet plants, and a harvester/extractor head immediately behind it, to extract the Sugar Beets from the field. Therefore, this machine can perform both steps involved in Sugar Beet harvesting simultaneously. There is no need to make two passes across the same field, as you would need to do with the Grimme FT 300 and Grimme Rootster 604, respectively. The Maxtron 620 heads have a working area of 3.0 meters. The machine itself provides 365 kW / 496 hp, but the number is not very relevant as it cannot be attached to any other device that requires power. The high horsepower, however, will help the Maxtron 620 move even when fully loaded with Sugar Beets. It has a top speed of 27 km/h while not activated. The Maxtron 620 has its own holding tank at the rear, which can hold up to 32,850 liters of Sugar Beets, making it the most spacious of all harvesters in the game. Note however that Sugar Beet crops are extremely dense, which means that even the Maxtron will fill up to the brim several times even when working a small field. This requires the device to be offloaded into a Tipper or Auger Wagons repeatedly. This is done by extending a conveyer lift off to the right side of the machine. The conveyer will automatically dump Sugar Beets from the Maxtron to any valid Tipper that passes underneath it. The Maxtron 620's conveyer is tall and long enough to be serviced by any of the Tippers available in the base game. The largest possible Tippers will usually work best, as the Maxtron will easily fill up several times during its work. While working, the Maxtron 620 can only go at 10 km/h. You may hire a Worker for this machine, giving it a very important advantage over the Grimme Rootster 602. Overall, if you can afford the prohibitive price of the Maxtron 620, it will certainly speed up your Sugar Beet harvest, and will likely pay for itself in short order. It has many advantages over the smaller Sugar Beet harvesting devices. Specifications Category:Farming Simulator 15 Beet Harvesting Category:Farming Simulator 15 Grimme Category:Farming Simulator 15 Haulm Toppers Category:Grimme